Effective communications between management and employees is important for modern business management. Use of a bulletin board upon which printed material, such as, posters including photographs, artwork, designs and/or slogans, and messages are displayed have been used in the past.
In recent years, systems for presenting electronic communications have been developed that provide significant advantages over known paper systems. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,765,273 and 7,743,112 both describe a system and method for the distribution of electronic media. These systems provided significant improvements over known communication systems allowing a user to present electronic communications to employees by assembling a media kit of information and assigning the various media data to be presented at various times. Additionally, these systems allowed a user to select pre-assembled media content generated and provided by the service provider to the subscriber for selection and inclusion in the user's media kit. However, media content the user could select was limited, therefore, it was rather easy for a user to simply scroll through the various pre-assembled content to select the content that the user wanted to use and/or modify for use.
A challenge the users of the system face is that of providing “fresh” or new content to their employees in order to keep their employees attention month after month. While the provision to allow a user to generate content is a nice feature, as is the ability to allow a user to modify pre-assembled content, this can be a rather time-consuming job that needs to be done on a continuous basis. Accordingly, the need for new pre-assembled media content has become more and more important. Likewise, the ability to quickly and easily find particular content has been a challenge as relatively large quantities of media content continue to be added to the system.
It is also important to be able to see how the media content would look on a display screen prior to setting up a media kit to run at a customer's location. The ability to quickly locate content, load that content into a virtual screen so as to view how the content would look when presented would be very desirable.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide a system that allows a user to quickly and easily locate pre-assembled media content for presentation on a user's communication system and add that located content to the user's media kit.
It is also desired to provide a system that allows a user to visually see how the media content will look prior to the pre-assembled media content being added to the user's media kit and displayed at the user's location.